


Making It Through

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Meet the Family, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sullivan-Lanes are having a family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Through

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers/Warnings:** AU, 10.07 'Ambush'/none  
>  **Summary:** future fic; The Sullivan-Lanes are having a family reunion.

“Remind me why I thought this was a good idea?”

Clark Kent glanced at his fiancée, whose expression was filled with dread. He smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Lois Lane just stared at him. “How can it be _fine_? My father and Uncle Gabe haven’t been in the same room in _years_. I don’t know if Lucy is going to show up, and Chloe will be here with Oliver, who you know Uncle Gabe is going to want to question.”

“First of all, I’m sure Lucy will show up,” Clark interrupted. “Secondly, Oliver can take your uncle’s interrogation. Chloe’s dad is hardly the grim reaper. I’ll be there to make sure things don’t get too out of hand.”

Though Lois pursed her lips, her hazel eyes softened. “While I usually appreciate your never ending sense of optimism, Smallville …”

“You’re still paranoid,” Clark finished. Pulling her into his arms, he said, “Family reunions are never easy but we’ll get through it … together. Like we always do.”

“How is it that you always know what to say?” Lois wondered.

“It’s my job,” Clark joked. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, to which she immediately responded. Pulling away when the need for air became overwhelming, he asked, “Do you feel better?”

“Slightly,” she confessed. “All right, let’s get this show on the road!”

They headed to their destination, which was a private room in a nearby restaurant. Fortunately, they were the first ones there. When it came to General Lane, Clark knew that a person could never be too prepared (or too early either).

People quickly started to arrive, shortly after they did. Chloe and Oliver were the first, Ollie even looking a bit anxious at the idea of meeting his girlfriend’s father. General Lane was next.

“You taking good care of my little girl, Kent?” he asked him in greeting, after exchanging a hug with Lois.

“Always, sir,” Clark replied promptly. Sam seemed pacified with that answer, and accepted Clark’s handshake.

Gabe Sullivan arrived, and Clark had to smile, seeing Chloe and her dad hug.

“This is Oliver,” he heard her say. “Ollie, this is my dad.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Sullivan,” Oliver replied.

“It’s Gabe,” Chloe’s dad said good-naturedly. “So you’re the man who captured my Chloe’s heart, huh? I hope you’re treating my daughter like the princess she is. No funny business. I’ve heard about your reputation …”

“Daddy,” Chloe protested.

Clark smirked. He wouldn't lie; it would be fun to see the normally cool and confident Oliver deal with that. 

Lucy finally arrived, and seemed to be in good spirits, surprising everyone by dragging along a new boyfriend, which temporarily stressed Lois out once more. But from what Clark saw, this one seemed to be normal.

“I see you’re making an honest woman out of my big sister,” she told him, when they got the chance to talk.

“Yes, that’s the plan,” Clark answered, with a grin. “Please don’t kiss me though … a simple congratulations will do.”

She outright laughed at that. “Seems like you have a sense of humor after all. Lois is a lucky woman.”

“I’m the lucky one,” he said softly, glancing at Lois, who was happily chatting with father.

As if sensing she was being watched, she looked up, meeting his gaze, shooting him a big smile. His own grin just widened.

Definitely lucky.


End file.
